Artifice and Interactions
by Love to be Curious
Summary: Sequal: Elizabeth and her son set off on their journey with Jack. Three months later Elizabeth discovers the artifice of seeing her beloved, but Calypso and Jack have much more in store for her and William Jr. Rated M for Chap.6
1. Chapter 1

OT: Although it is a rather slow start, I do promise adventures are in store. One thing to notice in this story is the color of the main character's clothing... which symbolizes their emotions or disposition.

Color Guide:

Black- sacrifice, Cream - intuition, white- purity, dark green - politeness, lt pink-originality, lt blue - excitement, dark blue-solitude, lavender -sexy, lime green- incredibility

Two man servants followed the mother and son as they trotted to the docks while lugging a voluminous chest containing apparel the Turners would require. Captain Jack Sparrow greeted them with affability and gestured to the ships nearby as he spoke to Elizabeth.

"I could not help in noticing your ship, the _Empress_, is rather preponderant to my own sloop." Jack gazed at the woman's full length black coat for a moment, his eyes trailing the navy blue lining, and becoming quite curious as to what it was concealing.

Elizabeth looked over the man's shoulder, and cast a glance at Jack's speedy, but small vessel. "I assume you still haven't recovered the _Black Pearl_ then." she simply stated. She watched her son ignore the adults and scamper toward the captain's ship in high spirits.

"My dear, it took me nearly a decade to retrieve the Pearl last time..."

"Then your ploys have not improved much, have they?" Elizabeth interrupted with sleight ability.

"Can we employ your vessel or not, Mrs. Turner?" he asked anxiously, smiling genially.

"Of course, Jack, but I hope your track record of retaining ships has progressed."

Ignoring her snarky remark, Jack stepped onto _Empress_ and ordered his crew, "All hands on deck! Make sail!"

Elizabeth's head swiveled from side to side as she saw men emerge from the lower level of the _Empress _and begin to pull lines tautly and reel in the anchor. William hopped up on the docks with a perplexed expression, pointing to the sloop.

"Mama, no one is on Jack's ship." he proclaimed, boarding their ship as he spoke.

Elizabeth replied incredulously, "He never intended on taking no for an answer." The woman waved for the servants to load the trunk into her chamber, and as soon as her feet touched the wooden planks she flung off the long coat, revealing garments fit for pirating; her wardrobe consisted of a shining white v-neck blouse with feminine ruffles at the cuffs, a crème colored vest that extended to her hips, and ebony pants and boots. She pulled a black tricorne hat from the coat's inner pocket and flipped it on her head, enjoying the liberating clothes.

Now at the helm, Jack caught the twenty-five year old as she descended into a hatch. "Miss Elizabeth, good to have you and young William on board. Would you care to check my cabin for a gown instead? Only a dress can truly captivate your exceedingly lovely appearance."

She smiled, recognizing the comment as she left Jack to steer the ship and entered her chamber below deck. The room included two hammocks, a vanity table, and a single wash bucket for hygiene services. William had already staked out his area, claiming the farthest hammock in the corner and situating his toys as a border. Elizabeth creaked open the trunk and gently drew back layers of clothes to view the thumping chest. She tenderly placed her hand against it, feeling the outlines, and half-smiled in remembrance as the beating heart of Will Turner pounded against the sides in rhythm with her own heart. After swathing the chest, Elizabeth slung a black baldric over her shoulder and attached a pistol to her belt.

"I want one!" William enthusiastically cried, nearly diving into the trunk as he rummaged through the contents. "What do I get?"

"My love, you are far too young to have weapons on your belt."

"Please..." the three year old insisted, tugging on his mother's sleeve and whimpering in dismay.

"No, William, you will not sway my opinion so easily." Elizabeth slammed shut the chest as her son scurried into his hammock and curled in a ball, pouting for his own armament. Elizabeth sighed and exited the room, initiating a thorough re-acquaintance with the vessel, and letting her son cool off. As she passed through a narrow corridor leading to the kitchen, she met with an old friend. "Mr. Gibbs," said Elizabeth, "I wasn't aware of your presence."

"Pleasure seeing you, Miss Elizabeth."

"Are you remaining on board?"

"Only until we dock in Tortuga again."

With an idea springing to mind, Elizabeth replied, "Would you be so kind as to enchant my son, William with your stories? I am sure he would love to hear of Jack's many adventures and your own. I will care for you duties." Although puzzled by the proposition, the man complied and handed over his obligations to Elizabeth and turned for the boy's solitary confinement. Elizabeth pitched in whenever need be and relished in the fresh salty air and savored the freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months later, Elizabeth rested on the steps of the _Empress,_ swigging a bottle of alcohol and contemplating her recent life altering decision to stay at sea. A man approached her in a swaying manner, not quite smiling but not gloomy in any way. He seated himself next to Mrs. Turner and casually inquired upon her state and reflections.

"What's that you're drinking? Rum in innumerable quantities? This is a sight to behold."

Her eyes twitched to view the captain, and she shoved the substance into his hands. Elizabeth crossed her arms as the man chugged part of the drink and then nearly spewed the liquid back out, the flavor tangy and sour.

"Too much for the captain to handle?" Elizabeth asked teasingly, chortling at his disgusted expression.

"What _is_ that?" he set down the cylinder shaped bottle and wiped his mouth.

"A concoction of my own." she responded, her smile rapidly diminishing when recollections spiraled around her thoughts.

"Disgusting bit of liquid, ey?"

Elizabeth shrugged and Jack's various attempts at relaxed conversation were to no avail. The man stared at her slightly perturbed face and after several minutes finally expelled his question of unfortunate quality.

"What plagues the lady? A quandary that I can assist in perhaps?"

"I highly doubt any person can aid in my troubles." Elizabeth paused in self-doubt and then emitted her reflections in a full burst of emotion. "I miss Will, Jack. I have seven more years to wait, and I already yearn for his company. I'm not ignorant of the fact that it is impossible to see him until the decade is over, but I've never wanted anything more than to see Will standing before me."

"Are you sure it is 'impossible'?" He squinted, his eyes gazing at her in intrigue. Elizabeth grinded her teeth, realizing that he was taunting her on purpose. "Or are you only partially assured of the fact?" The woman didn't answer, and Jack untied the compass dangling from the left side of his belt, pried open her hand, and placed the compass into her palm. "I believe Captain Elizabeth Turner deserves a turn at the helm." He stood up, straightened his hat and strolled away.

"Jack," her voice made him whirl around, "where will this lead me to?"

"You already know, love."

Confused by his response, Elizabeth opened her mouth to question the man, but then flipped open the compass. The red dial whirred erratically until it finally rested in one direction. She stood up and walked the rest of the way up the short staircase, her eyes focused on the compass. After seizing the wheel she spun it to the starboard side, and she gazed into the looming horizon, gripping the compass and faintly humming the tune to "Hoist the Colors".

OT: I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Longer detailed chapters to come. I'd be happy to see any reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

A fortnight passed with Elizabeth occupying the captaincy while Jack amused young William. The woman never monitored her coordinates, but basically allowed the compass to guide the _Empress_ rightfully. Elizabeth's thoughts remained on Jack's instilled hope of seeing Will even though she fully knew the man had an alternative motive. On Friday morning with the flaring sun drifting into view, the woman shouted Jack's name repeatedly, bringing her son and the man in dreadlocks to her side.

"The compass," she cried in slight panic, "won't stop spinning!" Jack's eyebrows rose as he peered at the instrument in intrigue.

Unaware of his mother's desire, William tapped the compass and murmured, "I think it is broken."

"Not broken," Jack replied, ducking below deck for a moment and returning with an empty rum bottle and a scrap piece of paper. He etched out the message, "We're here." The pirate dropped the curled paper into the bottle, secured the cork while beaming at the prospect, and chucked the container into the ocean. William and Elizabeth left the wheel and leaned over the railing as Jack commanded his crew to drop the anchor.

The bottle bobbed in the waves for only a few moments. The waters (in that diminutive section) vibrated and began to churn, thrashing the bottle in a circular motion and foam spat into the air. A strident sucking sound emerged, and the bottle was abruptly slurped by the dark void.

William shrieked with enthusiasm, "Can we do that again?!"

Neither adult answered as the sea bubbled for a second time. "Jack..." Elizabeth trailed off as a lime green bottle popped out of the sea. Within a few minutes Jack was able to scoop the container out of the water, and he tossed the rum bottle to Elizabeth who promptly read the fresh inscription.

"It's from Will!"

"What does it say?" the three year old inquired as Elizabeth's eyes scanned the sheet of paper.

"He misses me, and Will never imagined that we could come in contact. And he says that he knows his heart is secure..."

"But we already knew that." William huffed, draping his arms over the edge in disappointment.

"Oh Jack, thank you. Thank you..." She lifted her eyes from the note. "Is there a way to visit Will?"

The man sauntered toward the pair and met Elizabeth face to face. "To descry a detection of a way to see your dearly beloved _you_ must find it by your own means once again."

Unfamiliar with Jack's discreet approach, Elizabeth cast her eyes to the ground, wiped the hair from her face, and ambled away from her male companions, gripping the note in her right hand. She entered her room and after removing paper and ink from the trunk, Elizabeth collapsed in the hammock and began to scribble her thoughts to this effect:

_Dear Will,_

_ I cannot express how lovely it is to read your words! I never thought we would communicate over these ten years, and I have wonderful news of your legacy, my love. You have a three year old son named William. He is a replica of you in so many ways. It is a comfort to have him around, and I have taken the liberty to inform him of all of our grand adventures. We owe all the credit to Jack though because he has supplied this supernatural way of speaking to you, even though I am positively sure he is up to something. He says we can visit you somehow, and I'm doing all I can not to jump in after this bottle and swirl into your world._

The woman suddenly halted in her writing, wadded up the letter, and reclined in the hammock to collect her thoughts. "Swirl into your world..." she thought over and over. "Jump. Jump. Jump."


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning Elizabeth rose early, roused a few crewmembers (excluding her son and Jack), and "weigh anchor" was hissed to the men. She spun the wheel hard to port, concocting a scheme to see her husband, and watched an empty rum bottle plummet into the water under her orders. She spotted Captain Jack with her son atop the man's shoulders, and as the waves whirled into a mini-maelstrom, she hollered, "Hold onto, William!" Jack brought William into his arms, gripped the railing, and whispered comforting notions to the boy.

The chasm absorbed the bottle, and the blonde woman dipped the nose of the _Empress_ into the whirlpool as the waters whipped rough and round, consuming the vessel bit by bit until a lather of foam encrusted the ship. They plunged into the elongated gaping vortex. The _Empress_ spiraled through the passage, and Elizabeth was launched from the helm, cascading farther down the ship. She grasped a sail's line, clinging on for dear life as they struck shallow once soul-infested waters. The sea finally settled, and the woman gradually inched her way to the greenish deck. Jack reached up, aiding Elizabeth to the floor.

"You all right?"

"Mmhmm." Elizabeth replied, breathing deeply as William wrapped himself around his mother.

"That was scary." the boy muttered, his little body quivering slightly.

"Jack do you see-" Engrossed in the misty faze, Elizabeth clasped William's hand and led him to the stern of the _Empress_.

The _Flying Dutchman_ glided through the foreign transparent waters with its captain at the helm, beaming at the sight of his lavish bride and the little boy that accompanied her. He had transformed somewhat in the past three years; he now wore a white blouse with a slick black button down vest, dark pants and boots, and a murky emerald green scarf was wrapped around his head, holding back his curly brown hair. Will handed the wheel over to Bootstrap Bill and began to trot to the bow of the menacing galleon, his eyes locked on his loved one.

Elizabeth could no longer restrain herself. "Will!" Her voice was rich in emotion, and William bounced against the side, admiring his father's strapping appearance. The woman smiled broadly as Jack directed the _Empress_ alongside the _Flying Dutchman_, dropped the anchor, and encroached upon the reunion.

Will's eyes widened as the child came into view. "That is..." he trailed off in exultation.

"Your son." Elizabeth finished. "William, this is your father."

The three year old released his mother's hand and went closer to the edge. "Hi," he said shyly.

Jack strolled over to the Turner's sides. "Would you like to board-"

"Yes!" Elizabeth nearly shouted. She helped the pirate as he tugged on the lines to lower the longboat. Just as the boat settled into he water, the ship was jolted from side to side and hauled backward. The trio was thrown off their feet as the sea bubbled beneath them.

"Jack! What's happening?"  
"Oh bugger... not good! All hands on deck!" He leapt to his feet as the vessel continued to be dragged further away from the galleon.

"Will!" Elizabeth shrieked, and William regained his grip on his mother. The vessel was jerked and began to bound in reverse as tears dribbled down Elizabeth's cheeks. She swooped her son into her arms and held him tightly.

Will attempted to pursue his wife and child, but the _Flying Dutchman_ was locked in place. "Lay forward!" he shouted, but the command was in vain. "Elizabeth!" he cried, running to the helm and then back to the bow. "No!"

Elizabeth crumbled as chaos erupted, and Jack yelled worthless commands. "Don't leave me again..." she whispered, and William began to weep, disturbed by his mother's upset disposition. He curled up against the woman, and Jack eyed them in sorrow.

He finally gave up and let the writhing current pull them away from Will Turner. He sat down next to Mrs. Turner and William, but offered no comforting gesture except for his presence. Elizabeth outstretched her hand and enveloped Jack's, squeezing it in the thrusting of emotions.


	5. Chapter 5

The _Empress_ was suctioned back into the world of living with a puissant roar, and the ocean swirled around the red sails, squalling cruelty. Jack and Elizabeth lifted their eyes to behold fury and murmurings of incantations.

"It is Calypso!" Jack hollered to Elizabeth over the inclement weather, retracting his hand. "We... infuriated her."

"I don't suppose fighting would allow us to run away like last time!"

"I am truly melancholy on informing you that we are under the sea goddess's ultimate control."

Elizabeth eyes were averted to the hatch. "Take William! The chest! We cannot lose the chest!"

The woman thundered down the staircase as men scurried about her, bawling signals and frantically trying to free themselves of the catastrophe. Elizabeth entered her chamber, swaggering from the violent quakes. She flicked open the trunk, removed the chest, and using a spare chunk of rope, she bound the small chest to her wrist. She clambered through the hatch, faltering only once before discovering Jack and William at the helm, both expressing distraught countenances as the storm bellowed their sentence. Just as she ascended the short staircase, the sea goddess assailed upon the main mast, and the shredded red sails catapulted into the storm, and the mast collapsed onto the _Empress_' deck, shattering men and splintering the vessel. Elizabeth shrilly squealed in fright as she held the fragile chest and grabbed onto Jack's arm.

"We will not escape if we stay onboard." Jack emitted while William buried his head in Jack's tweed coat.

"Is there any way we can resolve the conflict?"

"No, we must jump!"

Elizabeth swelled with horror and hesitation. "We could be killed!"

"And we will die if we stay here, Elizabeth." he replied solemnly and grasped Elizabeth's moist free hand. "Come!" He guided her to the main deck with his other arm wrapped around William and ignored the crew's calls and preparing to step up on the railing. "If you can't beat them 'em, might as well join 'em. Savvy?"

"Jack, but what if-" Elizabeth stepped in reverse, but Jack brought her back with his steady gaze and unwavering balance.

"Trust me on this one, love."

The pair released their grip to remove their heavy laden bodies as the wind slapped against t heir faces and tore off Elizabeth's black cap. Jack merely removed his weapons, except for his pistol, but Elizabeth rapidly flung off her boots, baldric, and belt. Jack clutched her hand tightly as they stepped up on the railing. With the chest tucked beneath her arm, they gazed into the churning ocean as the whirlpool increased in velocity, and Calypso snarled for their departure.

"Don't let go, Jack!" He nodded in response.

Their feet shifted from side to side as rain oozed from the bleak gray sky. Elizabeth and Jack's legs flailed as they squeezed their eyes closed. Utter blackness enveloped them as the couple launched. Their hands paled as they swirled in the undertow. Currents of Calypso yanked Elizabeth down and wrestled with the chest.

She could hear the piercing screeches of the creature. "Let go!"

Elizabeth burst through the severe waves screaming. "Jaack!" the woman could still feel his hand entwined with her own, but what of William? _Keep holding on,_ she thought as the woman fought the thrashing ocean. The chest was thrusted toward her and smacked Elizabeth on her cheek. She broke the surface and caught sight of a glinting bead. _Jack, _she thought, _God, please be Jack_. She clung to the body and felt a three year old's brown quivering figure. Her head ached, and Elizabeth struggled to stay conscious. The wind whined, the ocean chewed, and the beating heart thumped faster in the maelstrom of sorts.

From the depths she felt her feet scrape a grated floor, and her head was once again smashed against the chest. _No, it wasn't the chest. It was too firm._ The Flying Dutchman gasped for the trio as it emerged from the land of the dead and rose under the Turners and Jack Sparrow. The woman slid down the mast and crumpled on the deck with her legs skewed toward her lower back, and her head drooped in a depressing manner. Her eyes fluttered as she witnessed the pirate reassuring William and felt arms wrap around her. "You will never let go," she whispered to the man, "Jack, dear Jack."


	6. Chapter 6

[OT: If you notice the rating for this fic has been changed to M just in case. Although it is PG-13 material (if it were on screen), I wanted to make sure this upcoming scene between Elizabeth and Will didn't offend anyone. Only a one/two chapters to go!

Will stroked his wife's blonde wet head hair and kissed her forehead gently. His son was seated nearby, swathed in a dry blanket and observing his father. The captain smiled tenderly to the boy, but William scowled at the gesture. Will accepted the expression for now as he scooted next to Elizabeth's trembling body.

The woman was finally awakened, but she cried out hysterical words that were incomprehensible. She shuddered and slid farther under the blanket, murmuring something concerning the _Empress_ and Calypso.

"My love, be easy. You are safe. I'm here. I'm watching over you."

His blacksmith hands trailed her face, and she reached out and clasped his hand. "Will," she whispered twice.

The cabin door creaked open and Jack sauntered in. "Is she-"

"Jack." Elizabeth voice boomed.

"That answers that."

The woman sat up abruptly, but held her head in anguish. "Easy on the movement, love." Jack noted, taking a seat beside William, now free of his soaked jacket and water laden boots.

"You don't have shoes."

"Neither do you." He pointed to her little feet that peeked out of the blanket. Elizabeth threw off the layer to see she was dressed in a fresh green shirt, once worn by Will, and loose brown trousers drooped at her hips.

"Are we dead?" Her question was blunt, but reasonable as to their location.

"No," all three males said.

"This is all real?"

"Every minute, Elizabeth." Will squeezed her hand for comfort as he answered his wife, admiring her lovely features.

"How long can we stay?"

"So many questions." Will stated.

Elizabeth became weary upon glancing at Jack, and nearly wept at William's perturbed face. She knew he couldn't comprehend why his father was suddenly around. Ten years. She had said it would be ten years until he knew his other parent.

"That short?" she finally inquired. "Do we have an hour? Two?"

"Until nightfall, Elizabeth." Jack responded, and Will grinded his teeth at the revelation. "It is late afternoon."

"Have you solved your quandary, Jack? Or has Will at least aided in your alternative motive?"

"Beg your pardon?" Jack appeared almost innocent.

"You are not here just for me."

"My kiaughs are not to incommode Will Turner."

"If you refuse to reveal your plan in front of me, escort William from the room. I want to talk with Will."

Jack followed his request and informed William as they exited, "I tell you, lad, once someone becomes a Pirate King their ego precedes their normal thoughts. Follow the footsteps of me and become a normal pirate, ey?"

"Normal doesn't define you in the least." Elizabeth called after him as the wooden door shut.

The woman sat up in the hammock and criss-crossed her legs, still embracing Will's right hand. She held up her other hand, which Will met tacitly. Winding their hands together, Elizabeth leaned in and let her lips graze against Will's cheek, over his scruffy whiskers, and up to his lips that had parched for his bride's flesh. Their tongues wandered, and their hearts fluttered with passion. Will released his right hand and caressed Elizabeth's silky face, letting his limb trail the curves of her body. He fingered the buttons of his vest, but Elizabeth clasped his hand again as their lips parted and their foreheads pressed tenderly against one another.

"I love you, Will," Elizabeth whispered, "with all my heart."

"I love you too." He fiddled with the edge of Elizabeth's dark green shirt and lifted it to her stomach where she pushed it softly back down. Confusion diffused across the man's face.

"You cannot spend every moment with me. William deserves time with his father."

Speaking through his desirous breath Will said, "But I've missed you. Please don't refuse me..." He fervently kissed his wife and leaned farther into the woman. "We can be..."

Elizabeth's head dropped backwards as Will kissed her neck, becoming completely entranced by her own salacious yearning. As they stripped off their clothes, their passion began to roam rampantly, and the restrictions of consideration for their son and Jack were tossed aside when their bodies entwined in the white hammock. The couple vanished in their combined lust and love, unaware of the world around them.

An hour later, Elizabeth kissed Will's nude chest and twirled the loose curls around his ears. As she snuggled closer to the man the door swung open and their son barged in whining his mother's name. Elizabeth squealed as she tucked her bare shoulders under the covers, and Will pursed his lips, attempting to conjure up a reasonable explanation.

William took two cautious steps with his countenance quizzical. "What are you doing, Mama?"

Will cleared his throat to speak when Jack joined them in a laughable manner. "Terribly sorry for the interruption, Mr. and Mrs. Turner. Come along William; your parents will discuss this later."

Will chuckled as they dressed while Elizabeth's cheeks burned in mortification. "How will I – we explain this to him?" she asked incredulously as the woman slipped on her brown trousers.

"Trust me, Elizabeth, it is not as bad as it seems. He is only three years old. William will recover."

Elizabeth crossed her arms as Will finished dressing. "Will, I wish you would spend the rest of the evening with William. I think he is confused as to why you are alive, but can't exist in our house."

He nodded, kissed Elizabeth on the cheek, and then opened the door for his wife. They strolled out on deck where William met Elizabeth with a loving embrace.

"Mama!"

She grinned as she picked up the boy and planted a kiss on his brown head. "Now that your father and I have had some time alone, he would like some time with you before we leave." William sheepishly agreed, and Elizabeth passed him to Will's muscular arms. The man carried his son off, conversing in a low tone and beaming at his son's quirky comments and behavior.

Jack approached Elizabeth and handed the woman a bottle of rum. "I assume your day has vastly improved since the _Empress_ was swallowed."

"Most definitely." she replied, eyeing the beverage before swigging a drink.

"Good to hear it, love."

"And I assume your troubles are on their way to becoming resolved?"

Jack's eyes twitched, and he shrugged. Switching the topic, Jack gestured to the helm and asked, "Any chance you will convince ol' Bootstrap to allow me to commandeer the navigation of the _Flying Dutchman_?"

"Not a chance in the world."

"Not even if-"

"No," Elizabeth cut him off, grinning at his persistent pleas.


	7. Chapter 7

[OT: One more chapter after this...

Although the setting sun wasn't visible in the deceased realm, a night fog began to engulf the _Flying Dutchman's_ deck and the friends and relatives knew the departure was near. Will and his son greeted Elizabeth and Jack, and the three year old held a light blue box wrapped in a white strand of ribbon. William galloped to his mother and shoved the package into Elizabeth's hands.

"We have something for you, Mama!"

Will added, "A soul I ferried was carrying this, and she said to deliver it to the fair lady that captured my heart."

Growing even more curious, Elizabeth tugged on the bow and unveiled the present. It was a flowing lavender gown with traces of light pink at the collar, and lace hung from the cuffs. Fingering the glossy material she uttered in admiration, "Oh Will, it is beautiful. Thank you." She clutched the garment to her chest and hugged her loved ones. Elizabeth swiveled around to Jack, who was observing the scene silently. "Do I have time to change?"

He nodded and smiled, a masquerade lurking behind his murky eyes. "Yes, I suppose so. It would allow me a chance to converse with Captain Turner."

"Dad," William inquired, gazing into his father's handsome face, "can I play with Grandpa until we leave?"

"Yes, but don't be long."

As William scampered away, Jack unfurled the unique chart that was tucked in his jacket and placed it before the captain. "You haven't happened to witness Barbossa passing through here, have you?"

Will answered no and looped the rings in the familiar map. "What do you want Jack?"

"I have been searching for the _Black Pearl_ for three years to no avail."

"And how can I be of service in that endeavor? After all, I have limited resources in the afterlife."

"Limited, but mighty." Will raised one eyebrow, intrigued by Jack's swaggering suaveness. "There is a man by the name of Jonathon Portal who will pass through the land of the dead, and he possesses the coordinates of Barbossa."

"How do you know he hasn't already been ferried-"

"Because John swears to take Barbossa's path to his grave, and he is on his dying bed. So if you will be a dear and just inquire upon..."

"Jack, I realize you want the _Pearl_ back, but how does this aid in your plan to find the Fountain of Youth?" Jack tilted his head, puzzled by Will's knowledge of his second quest. "Elizabeth isn't completely oblivious. Don't tell me you underestimated her abilities."

"Never, William. Mrs. Turner is willing to do whatever is necessary, so why would I doubt her insight?" Returning to the subject, he gazed at the man in utter concentration. "Barbossa is pursuing my expedition because he also desires to live forever, but he isn't pursuing my trail close enough for me to evade his ways. If my ol' first mate decides to ambush me, well then, I've got a bit of a predicament on my hands, ey? So I _need_ to discover the Black Pearl's current and future coordinates. Savvy?"

"What benefit is this to Elizabeth and I? And our son?"

He tapped his fingers on the railing. "I promise to deliver her messages to this bizarre spot when you send the coordinates."

"Blackmail more than bargaining." Will shook his head, transfixed on Jack's persuasive ways. "Jonathon Portal, is it?"

"Aye, once he is sent below the sea, the man will open up to any soul."

"And you are sure of this?"

"Entirely certain."

Will held out his hand and said, "We have an accord, but I expect you to hold to your side of the agreement." The men shook hands just as William came gallivanting back to them. As William informed them that Bootstrap expected night to envelop them fairly quickly, Mrs. Elizabeth Turner emerged outfitted in a gorgeous elegant dress.

Although Elizabeth wasn't equipped with the proper undergarments to extenuate the full body of the dress, the lavender gown still flared enough to flatter her minor curves, and the scooped neck spread in the perfect position. She had pinned back the front strands of hair and glided out of the cabin with the damp clothes draped over her arm while she carried the chest that cradled Will Turner's heart. The woman smiled at the men in her life, and after tucking the chest under her arm, she immediately grasped Will's hand when she was close enough.

"Elizabeth, you look stunning." Will complimented, and Jack readily agreed, raising his eyebrows and eyeing her up and down in approbation.

Jack cast his eyes to the ground as he announced, "We need to take our leave."

Elizabeth bit her lip and stared into Will's brown eyes. "How will we depart?"

"You will have to go in the longboat," Will responded softly, "and row until you find a vessel or land. I'll be sure to send you as close to shore as possible."

His crewmembers were already in the process of lowering the small boat, and Jack patted Will on the back. "Pleasure doing business with you, Captain Turner. Now don't forget."

"Trust me, Jack; it would be difficult not to remember anything you are involved in." Jack rambled away from the trio of Turners and climbed down the gangway into the longboat.

Elizabeth and William lingered around the captain, both gazing at him in admiration and love. William offered a simple farewell, but then came running back to his father. Will swooped the boy off the ground and into his arms, where the child promptly hugged him around the neck.

"I love you, Dad. Don't forget about us, okay?"

William's words touched Elizabeth's heart and made more tears well in the corners of her brown eyes. She wrapped her arms around both males in an awkward hug, and William giggled as he was placed back on the deck.

"I will never forget the two of you, William."

Elizabeth handed her son the chest, told him to keep it safe, and watched the three year old as he dashed to the side of the ship and crawled down the gangway. "I'll miss you most ardently."

"I would hope." He tried to lighten the mood, but the couple was in no situation to laugh. He kissed her gently on the lips which was met with fervent zeal and a desire to slake their lust once more. "I love you, Elizabeth. Keep a weather eye on the horizon, and in seven years, I will meet you and our son."

As teardrops dribbled down her cheeks, the woman whispered the sentiment back to her husband and embraced him. Will's strong arms engulfed her lavender figure and squeezed her in a loving manner. They kissed once more, sealing their devotion to one another for the remaining seven years and then Elizabeth ambled away from Will, glancing over her shoulder repeatedly as she neared the side of the ship. The woman climbed down the gangway, now occupied by tears and reminiscences. Jack guided her into the longboat and he dispensed lanterns as they were delivered to the living world, where the sun had just settled into the ocean.

"I'm sorry you have to leave him." By now William had fallen asleep as the pair rowed.

"No one could foresee this, so why should I dwell on it?"

"Deceiving yourself again, Lizzie?" Noticing her furrowed eyebrows he corrected, "Elizabeth."

"I will miss him, but I will not let life pass me by." Now she was purely releasing her innermost thoughts.

"Ah, good to hear. Care to join me on my next quest?"

"No, life on land will suit me for now. I almost believe I am delusional for waiting for him. But that thought is feral, isn't it? Jack, I love Will, and I will never betray him, but waiting for the coming days... It is not easy." She paused for no comments. She proclaimed what Jack already knew. "I will do what I must to survive and care for my son."

"Be careful though, Elizabeth." A bemused expression spread across the woman's face. "You only say survive, but you must also face yourself; you must face your decisions."

"That is very perceptive of you, Jack Sparrow."

"As I have said before, love, I have an extremely intuitive sense of the female creature."

"So you have... so you have."


	8. Chapter 8

[OT: I greatly apologize for the eighth chapter that has been posted for who knows how long. I'm very embarrassed for those who read it. Most you probably went, "What?" For those of you who fortunately are reading the 8th chapter for the first time, I was briefly viewing my stories when I stumbled upon the fact that the ending for this fic was copied from the prequel, "Rendezvous with the Turners and a Sparrow" and immediately deleted it. I have no idea how or why it happened because I swear I posted the real eighth chapter at some point. So here it is, concocted from my memory, the final chapter. Enjoy and I am truly sorry for the glitch

Elizabeth and Jack hopped out of the longboat in the morning haze, and the woman's tear stained cheeks strained while her eyes focused on their mission. After lugging the longboat onto the gritty shore they collapsed, and their moist backs were quickly encrusted with sand. Neither expressed sentiments, but the pair silently propped themselves up on their elbows at the same time, their heavy breathing keeping each other awake.

The blazing sun ascended out of the sea-line, warming the breeze and drying the pair's soaked clothing. The blond haired woman yanked her lavender dress up to her knees, where the material shrouded around her thighs and hips. Jack greedily stole glances at her tan legs, noting the definition of muscles while Elizabeth grinned slightly at her recent memories, especially those concerning Will, and whispered her husband's name subconsciously.

"What was that?"

The pirate's voice disturbed the silence and Elizabeth shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"I s'pose I shall leave before the boy awakes."

"Yes, that would probably be wise. He tends to make a scene when an intimate friend leaves. I was stunned whenWilliam didn't wail and weep when we left the _Flying Dutchman_." Her tone was almost feeble, giving way to her concerns that William would never truly know his father.

"Ah," Jack replied as the man staggered to his feet, wiping off the particles from his arms and legs, "William really only knows the myth- the_ legend_ you could say, of his other parental. In time the lad will grow fonder of said father."

Elizabeth rose and nodded solemnly as she stepped toward the longboat, where William still soundly slept. The woman returned to Jack's side and opened her palm, revealing the beige and black compass. "I almost forgot to return this. I am sure you will need it on your next quest."

"Indeed, Mrs. Turner." After placing the palms of his hands together in a thank you, he grabbed the compass and let it dangle in the air for a moment. "Are you certain you do not desire to cast one last look upon the compass? After all, your heart may yearn for a bit of freedom out on the sea, ey?"

"Nay, Jack, my desire is to remain her, devoted to my son and my husband."

"Very well then, I'll be on my way." He rapidly bound the compass to his leather belt, smiled, and then swiveled around. Elizabeth followed him, swerving in front of the man complacently. With tears welling in her eyes, she embraced the captain before he even had a chance to flee. "Promise to come back. We'll miss you."

His answer was at first unspoken as his ring swamped fingers wrapped around her back awkwardly. "I thought I told you once was enough, darling." Jack felt Elizabeth's shoulders quiver in laughter and tears as her head rested against him. "I'll be back in no time, love. And you be sure to tell young William that I've got me eye on the Turners. You can count on that."

She released the man, took a step backward, smiled tenderly at the pirate and said, "Goodbye, Jack Sparrow, and thank you."

"Oh, no, Elizabeth, thank _you_." He removed his leather hat, bowed his head, and began to stroll away. He suddenly gazed over his shoulder and approached her gently with his words. "Are you sure you don't want-"

"I'm sure, Jack. I'll see you soon."

They turned in opposite directions. Captain Jack Sparrow strutted toward his sloop with charts unfurled and a compass spinning erratically, and Elizabeth Turner heaved the boy from the boat, positioned him over her shoulder, and allowed the thumping chest to sway at her waist. The woman ambled toward her quaint cottage, reflecting upon the past few months and occasionally kissing her son gently on the head. After entering William's chamber, she set the chest on the table at the foot of the boy's bed and then curled up with her son, snuggling beneath the blankets.

"Mama," the lad whispered, realizing that it was much too early to actually awake, "I had a wonderful dream..." He paused, as if contemplating the reality of it all. "I will miss Jack... and Dad."

The last word: Dad. Oh what that word meant. Elizabeth silently rejoiced and then murmured into the boy's ear, interlacing her fingers with William's chubby hand. "That was not a dream at all, William. We ventured to the underworld and met your father, and we experienced things that are inescapably extravagant." Elizabeth felt her son's chest rise and fall until she knew he had drifted back into slumber. After cuddling with the boy for some time, she sat up and reached for the chest, immediately patting it. "Oh, Will, we will meet again." She whispered the last words, "Sunrise, sunset. Waiting at the horizon."


End file.
